


不许离开16

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开16

第十五章

不久后，krist出院了，他很快把精力放在了歌唱事业当中。

　　singto也很认真的拍戏。

　　两个人都很忙碌，几乎没有时间在一起。

　　这天，已经是夜里三点了，singto才回到宿舍，他刚一进去，就看到krist躺在沙发上。

　　他走上前想推醒krist，可一看到krist熟睡的样子又有些不忍。

　　他慢慢地靠近krist，正当他要吻上krist的嘴时，krist睁开了眼睛。

　　“p'sing...你才回来？”

　　“嗯，你怎么睡这里？会感冒的。”singto温柔地说。

　　“我...我在等你，我想你了。”说完，krist不好意思地扭过了头。

“现在都三点了，我们会影响到别人的...”

　　“哼！那你去睡觉吧！”krist脸红地站了起来。

　　他刚想走，就被singto一下拽了回来，然后singto顺势把krist压在了沙发上，还未等krist反应，一个热吻覆盖了他湿润的唇。

　　singto的舌顺势进入了krist的口腔，袭扫着krist口腔的每个角落。

　　“唔...”krist发出一声舒服地呻吟。

　　“kit，这可是你叫我做的。无论多疼，也不要出声！不然会被大家发现的。”

　　singto嘱咐了一声后，横抱起krist，走进自己的房间。

singto让krist趴在床上，他在手上涂了一些润滑膏，然后轻轻地伸入krist的体内，与以前不同，他很小心，他不想再弄疼krist了。

　　但krist还是闷哼了一声。

　　接着第二根手指插入，“痛...”

　　krist叫了一声，singto停了一下，但一听到krist的声音，他的下身就肿胀了起来。他将手指抽出，让他的“武器”进入了krist的体内。

　　温暖的感觉立刻袭满全身。

他不停地抽插着，krist紧咬着牙尽量不发出声音，反倒是singto叫出了声，“嗯...kit...”

　　随着singto的一声惊呼，白色的体液射进了krist的体内。

　　singto俯身看了看krist，“kit，你还好吗？”

　　“嗯...”

　　“快起来，把脏东西洗出来。”

　　“不...不用了，你的不脏...我好累...”说完krist就要睡去。

　　“不行！听话！你不洗出来明天会肚子疼的。”

　　singto温柔的说，顺手摸了摸krist的头。

　　“不要。我要睡觉！”krist耍赖般的闭上了眼睛，singto也只好为他盖上被子。

第二天，醒来后，krist走进客厅，和他想象的一样，singto正在为他做早饭。

　　不记得两个人有多久都没在一起吃早饭了，krist想到这儿，不满地撅了撅嘴。

　　singto看到自家的小野猫起床后，立刻走了过去，俯身吻上了krist的嘴。

　　霸道的舌撬开牙关，侵犯口腔深处，krist毫不抵抗地接受着这份甜蜜地纠缠。

　　“前几天我不在，你有没有想我？”

　　singto没有放弃krist娇嫩的唇，啃咬着吐出热切的气息。

　　“嗯...昨天不是说过了吗？”krist很倔强，这种肉麻的话他不会说第二遍。

　　“那，你有没有哭？”

“我的泪对你有意义？”krist也不认输地反问。

　　singto点了点头，“有。”kit，我爱你。

　　singto想这样对krist说，但krist已经闭上了眼，主动地吻上了他，这让singto最终也没有说出想说的话。

　　他更疯狂地吻着krist，缠绵的热吻持续着，直到不寻常的气息弥漫。

有人！仿佛有所感应，krist突然推开singto，扭头向后看去。

　　他的身体立刻如水泥般僵硬，jena在一旁，脸色难看得无法形容。

　　“p'jena...我们...”喉咙一片沙哑，krist放弃言辞的解释，已经想不到要说些什么，只想走到singto经纪人jena面前。

　　脚却软的没有一点力气，krist用尽力气，挪不动一步。“kit...”

　　singto走近他，krist苍白的脸色可怕极了，连singto也不安起来。

　　他再次搂住krist，即使自己的抚慰没有丝毫作用，他也情不自禁地向给krist支撑的力量。

碎了，什么东西碎了？

　　迷蒙的光在眼前闪耀，破碎前瞬间的辉煌，原来如此之美。

　　krist嘴角绽放出解脱般的微笑，意识逐渐模糊，他知道他要昏睡了，身心的疲惫来的远远要比想象的快。

　　这样也好，不必在面对别人了，他终于如愿以偿的坠落了。

　　耀眼的黑色，蒙蔽了双眼。

不知道睡了多久，krist醒来。

　　小gun在他身边，无奈的笑了一下。“singto，他和经纪人谈了一下午。p'jena说叫你醒来后去他办公室。”

　　krist坐起了身子，准备去公司，出门前小gun又一次拉住了他。

　　“kit...”

　　“你小心点。”沉默了许久后小gun才说出心中的不安。

　　虽然他并不知道发生了什么，但以以往的经验看，这次绝不是小事。

　　“我会的...”krist勉强地笑了笑。

走进p'jena的办公室，周围的空气让krist压抑。

　　“kit，坐。”jena笑了下，但在krist看来这笑却很诡异。

　　“p'jena...”

　　“kit，你和singto，没什么，对吗？”

　　“我...”

　　“告诉我，你们只是开玩笑，对吗？”

　　还未等krist回答，jena又说，“你是个有分寸的孩子，你知道的，如果你和singto有事的话，对你，对他，甚至对整个公司都不好。你们之前营业期看起来这样很好，但是你不可能永远接耽美剧，singto也是，而且你知道的，singto的戏路很广，前几天刚刚有个美国的导演找他，公司也在给你们解绑，所以，你知道该怎么做。”

“我...”krist沉默了一下，最后还是站在了jena这一边。

　　“我知道了...给我点时间，我会和他分开的。”

　　说这句话的同时，krist在流泪，眼泪不仅仅是流在了地上，而是流在了心里。

　　krist慢慢地走出了公司，p'sing，对不起！我不贪心，我只求这最后的拥抱。

他们之间还会有以后吗？


End file.
